Tomorrow
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: Tag to o7xo7; The Bells of Saint John. She was secretly devoted to him, and he was absolutely devoted to her. — [Eleven x Clara]


_Ello! Wrote this after seeing the newest DW episode, and man it was good. I've been shipping Eleven x Clara since Asylum of the Daleks so as you can probably imagine last episode was OTP heaven for me. Really wanted to write this, so hope you will enjoy it. And to those who think it's stupid to ship them, read this: _

_"She's secretly __devoted_ to him, but she's a little bit harder to impress. She's tough, she's fast and she's hard to impress, which is exactly the way the Doctor, generally speaking, doesn't like them, but of course, he's absolutely _devoted_ to Clara." Now you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't ship them after Steven fucking Moffat says that about them. You look me in the damn eyes. Ehem. Enjoy! 

* * *

_**Tomorrow**_

The spark of excitement in his eyes was contagious, and her lips quirked into a small smile as he practically flew down the steps to stand before her. He was offering her the world and so much more than she could ever ask for. She could travel with him in his Time Machine and see the Universe together. But did he really expect her to jump aboard and run away with him inside his mysterious blue box?

Obviously he did – if the wide grin and gently encouraging look in his eyes was anything to go by. His expression told her that he would love nothing more than to grab her and steal her away, simple as that.

But she couldn't, _not yet_.

Perhaps it was her pride, or the sense of responsibility weighting on her shoulders, but she couldn't leave with him. But one day she would, one day soon she will allow him to steal her away.

Clara knew that she couldn't possible be first one he had ever invited to join him. She briefly wondered how many others he had seduced with simple promises of beautiful planets and adventures, the thrill of danger and excitement.

A soft laugh escaped her lips, catching Doctor off-guard as he leaned back in surprise.

"Does this work?" she wondered curiously, walking casually around him. "Is this was you actually do?"

She skipped around him, and feeling his burning gaze on her turned around to face him. Her lips pulled into a cheeky smile as she crooked her fingers at him suggestively, amused by his adorable look of astonishment. For some strange reason, she felt like he didn't get surprised often, if ever.

"Do you just crook your finger, and people just jump in your _snog-box_ and fly away?" she asked cheerfully, glancing around the impressive console.

She looked back at the Doctor who was staring at her in mock-outrage, "It is _not_ a snog-box," he sputtered defensively as if the very idea of it was outrageous.

"I'll be the judge of that," she shot back immediately, her grin widening slightly when she noticed his momentarily stunned silence.

"Starting when?" he finally spoke, crossing his arms awkwardly over his chest as if preparing himself for something. Her eyebrows rose speculating as she observed his flustered demeanour and for a moment she didn't say anything back.

She would never admit it out loud but she savoured this unexpected bond they created – their innocent flirting, his protectiveness of her, and the absolute _joy_ she saw in his eyes when she opened her doors to him two days ago. He looked ready to pry her out of death's hands if he had to, and she would be lying if she said that his fierce protectiveness didn't bewildered her or worry her a little.

"_Come back tomorrow, ask me again_."

His eyes darkened and he looked over at the console of his ship, and if she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was disappointed if not a little upset by her refusal to come with him.

"Why?"

Clara wanted to roll her eyes at the stubborn note in his voice. Was this really the first time someone refused him?

She unwrapped her arms letting them drop down. "Because tomorrow, I might say _yes_."

She turned around and heading towards the door called over her shoulder, "Some time after 7 okay for you?"

"It's a Time Machine, any time's okay," he called back, the 'duh' part of the sentence left out, but fully intended, causing Clara to chuckle quietly under her breath. She paused for a moment, and turned around to glance at him one last time.

"See you then," she said, one hand reaching to open the door but was stopped when Doctor called out her name.

She twisted around, looking at him over her shoulder. He looked at her intriguingly, eyes hooded, chin titled in opposite direction.

"In your book there was a leaf, why?" he questioned curiously, raising his stormy green eyes to meet hers.

For a moment, she didn't answer, because she honestly couldn't. There was a slight twinge in her heart and a lump in her throat as she thought about that crimson leaf in her book. Too much had happened since she first picked up that leaf and placed it in her book for safekeeping.

She looked up at the man before her – _her odd, sad man_ – and gave him a slight smile, albeit a little forced.

"That wasn't a leaf," she answered honestly. "That was page one."

Noticing Doctor's confused expression, she smiled a little wider glad to be able to catch him off-guard once again.

Clara really did like the fact that she constantly kept him guessing about her.

"Doctor?" she spoke up. "Promise to show me the stars?"

Something flashed through his eyes so quickly she would have missed it if she wasn't looking at him. It was a flash of some deep-rooted emotion she couldn't place, but for a single second in time, he looked _sad_, regretful even, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Of course, Clara Oswald," he replied softly, giving her a crooked grin, "I promise you all the stars in the Universe."

She stared at him for a second, imprinting that gentle yet fierce look in his eyes deep inside her memories. With one last glance, she opened the door and stepped out, closing them gently behind herself. She didn't look back until an odd sound reached her ears, and she spun around only to see the impossible blue box disappearing with its equally impossible owner.

Clara let out a small laugh and shook her head, glancing up at the clear sky. She grinned secretly, and let out a small sigh, knowing that she would be seeing the mysterious man and his snog-box very soon.

* * *

Doctor released a deep, shallow breath the moment TARDIS's doors closed shut.

Clara Oswin Oswald – _the impossible girl and the woman twice dead. _

He'd been looking for her for so long now that finally finding her seemed surreal.

Seeing her again felt exhilarating, and the excitement surging through his veins inevitably brought back old memories of the days when he was in the TARDIS saving the Universe.

And just like all the previous times, he had to battle for her life. But he refused to lose her again, to see her die again like the last two times he met her. Each time she managed to come back, appearing in a different timelines, something that should be completely impossible without creating a paradox. Yet here she was once again, and he was going to battle tooth and nail to solve the mystery that surrounded her, learned what made her tick, even if he had to search through the whole time and space to do it.

"Right then, Clara Oswald, time to find out who you are," he said to himself with a wide grin as he dashed down the stairs towards the console, madly punching in the coordinates and date for next travel spot.

He let out a loud laugh and spun around as the familiar metallic thrumming and whirling sounded in his ears. He hurriedly rushed out of the door, letting the fresh evening air hit his face as he looked around himself.

A second later the same small window opened and Clara peaked her head out. He waved at her few times, beaming up at her. She waved back a little mockingly and held up two fingers before disappearing inside.

Doctor's smile fell, but his determination amplified tenfold.

No, he won't let anyone hurt Clara again, not while he was around.

He was going to devote all of his time and effort if he had to, but _no one_ was going to harm her _ever again_.

* * *

**AN:** _Errr...good? Bad?_

_Continue? _

**_Regards._**

**_A._**


End file.
